


Sparks Will Fly

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Series: Unexpected Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More than a Stripper, Romance, Side Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side story of Hinata x Kenma during the More than a Stripper timeline ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Will Fly

Kozume Kenma loves a man. The way he feels about him is something not put into words easily. He makes Kenma laugh and smile, most of the time he’s unaware of how he makes the blonde feel. He is willing to play any video games Kozume wants. Kenma is willing to deal with his lover’s volleyball obsession. Every time he smiles, Kenma can’t breathe. The smile that forms on his boyfriend’s face makes Kozume’s heart race. His smile lights the room and fills the darkest dwellings with a beautiful glow that radiates from him. His smile leaves Kenma breathless, speechless, heart pounding, deep breaths, and shaky hands. That smile is truly a beautiful smile. 

Though they share a bed every night, Hinata can’t help but feel flustered. He wants to touch, but doesn’t. Every time Kenma falls asleep before him, it takes all of the orange haired man’s willpower to not touch and kiss his boyfriend all over. Shoyo always loves to watch his lover sleep for some reason after they moved in together. Maybe it was for the way he slept, or maybe it was an excuse to observe him without feeling embarrassed. Whatever the reason is, Hinata always enjoys watching his companion sleep. Pure innocence always shows on his sleeping face, though Kenma was far from innocent, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside. The soft breathing making the world seem to stand still. The lines of care and toil had smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crows feet around his eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and his breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body were totally at peace, like a baby in its' first throes of slumber and before REM kicked in. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of his smooth chest rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of his oblivion. This was a body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself, rejuvenating the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil.

Kenma has cat-like eyes and eyebrows, untrimmed at the edges that reminded Hinata that his boyfriend was and is as manly and handsome as he is irresistibly cute. A small barrage of hickeys and love bites cover his neck and shoulders which retells the heat from last night’s passionate love-making session. Slanted eyes which retell the tears unspoken and unshed—not because they are signs of weakness but because there are better things to do than to wallow in pity and self-deprecation. Kozume's lashes are long and thick, resting against rounded, firm cheeks—the gentlest hint of his almost nonexistent appetite for food. There are faint traces of silver on the corner of his eyes and mouth, in memory of each smile and every laugh Kenma so generously and carelessly gives whenever he’s alone with Shoyo. His rare-smiling mouth is open, breathing, matching the steady rise and fall of his chest, still deep in slumber in a world full of dreams and delights and Hinata feels truly blessed to be able to see this. Kenma slowly opens his eyes and smiles faintly at the sight of his boyfriend next to him. He turns slightly so he’s deeper in Hinata’s embrace.

“Morning…” Hinata mumbles sleepily and pretends to open his eyes slowly.

“Good morning.” 

A lazy good morning kiss is initiated by Kenma and both of them smile a bit while their lips are pressed against each other. Hinata gently cups his boyfriend’s cheeks, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The kiss is gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet champagne and salty ocean water, and morning breath, which isn’t an issue. Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold city air flowing in from the window. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappears. Desire ignites the world around the two of them as they become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over them. The rest of the world is engulfed in their lustful burning flames as their kisses grow more urgent; rushes. As their lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Both of their breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus.

_ The taste of your lips _

_ I'm on a ride _

_ You're toxic I'm slippin' under _

_ With a taste of a poison paradise _

“GWAAH!! We’re gonna be late!! I have to be first in line!!”

Watching Hinata jump out of bed and rush to get ready is making Kenma want to snuggle into their bed even more. It’s going to be really hot outside and he really doesn’t want to move. There’s just one problem to Kozume’s plan...he can’t say no to Shoyo.

_ I'm addicted to you _

_ Don't you know that you're toxic? _

_ And I love what you do _

_ Don't you know that you're toxic? _

 

_ It's too hot… _

Yet another day that makes the stickiness of a sweet yet melted popsicle slide on his hand. It is a day when anyone could cook an egg under the flaming sun. It’s as if he has a little bit of fire hanging from above his head. The heat is intoxicating wrapping him up in a heatwave and devouring his body. It was hot outside like hell and Kenma is dreading the decision to the house today. It's the middle of October and it's nearly 80℉ outside minus the humidity. 

Kozume sighs to himself and looks at his reason for coming outside today. His golden eyes glance at his fiancè and he realizes he can deal with a little heat if it means seeing his Shoyo smile more than usual. They're inside a diner after walking from the book store. Hinata was all excited about waiting for the latest volleyball magazine to come out and they waited fours hours to get it signed by the captain and vice-captain of Japan’s national men's volleyball team, Sawamura Daichi and Bokuto Koutarou. 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto’s grin reminds the blonde of his sunshine’s grin, “here's your autograph!”

“Bo, stop yelling so much.” Daichi whispers to his companion.

“Sawamura, stop nagging at me. I'm just being friendly.”

Kenma fights the urge to roll his eyes. Yes, volleyball had brought him and Shoyo together, but he can't stand making a big deal out of it. He sighs softly to himself as he watches the orange-haired man get over excited to meet the duo. A sudden realization hits. Daichi and Bokuto look just like the men Akaashi mentioned meeting in the club. A third man joins the two of them and by his looks, he must be the _ amazing  _ Kuro-san Keiji rambled about.  _ This Kuro must be pretty good if he got Akaashi head over heels for him.  _

“Broski, Sawamura, your favorite cat returns.” 

“Just sit down and sign autographs, Tetsu.”

Kozume blinks a few times as he questions what Akaashi sees in this Kuro guy. The man's more of a dork than his Shoyo. Speaking of his ball of sunshine, Hinata already has the blonde’s hand and is practically dragging him away from the crowd after getting Kuro’s autograph. 

“Let's go for ice cream, Kenma.” He grins cutely and Kenma swears he's staring at the sun every time Hinata smiles.

“Sure, Shoyo.” 

After returning to the air conditioned haven they call home, Kenma grabs his psp and gets comfy on the corner of their sofa. Hinata likes watching Kenma play video games, read, work on a computer, sketch something or do anything else that seems to totally engross him. Shoyo thinks it's the sexiest thing when he's totally wrapped up or consumed in something that isn't him. Observing every movement his fiancè makes always makes Hinata feel at ease but also aroused. 

Knowing he shouldn't disturb Kenma, the orange haired man lays on top of his lover and resting his head on Kenma’s chest so he can wrap his arms around the other’s waist. Shoyo usually isn't one for silence, but silence turns him on when it's just him and his attractive blonde.  _ I want to touch Kenma...make him feel good… _

Their eyes meet after Kenma puts his psp down and his fragile yet sturdy hands gently cup Hinata’s cheeks, running his fingers over both cheeks tenderly. He doesn't say it with words often, but Kozume truly loves Shoyo. Kenma is leaning on the armrest as Hinata moves closer. One hand around his waist, the other behind his head. Then, their lips meet for a tender, deep kiss. Both getting lost in the feeling of the other's lips. Their lips melt together like mountain snow under the summer sun. Melting into a peaceful puddle of love and kindness. 

_ Close your eyes, make a wish _

_ And blow out the candlelight _

_ For tonight is just your night _

_ We're gonna celebrate, _

_ All through the night _

Hinata touches his boyfriend’s hair and felt its softness caresses his fingers like a gentle summer breeze. The blonde locks stretch out as he moves them through his fingers, then laying back into place perfectly. He has never touched anything that feels so soft and alluring. The mere smell of Kenma’s locks intoxicates him, making Shoyo want to caress it more. Never was anything so beautiful and alluring. He strokes it lovingly and wants to embrace his lover more.

“Mm…” Kenma practically purrs as he leans into the touch.

Kenma is not only losing his train of thought, he's losing all coordination and slowly succumbing to the sensations as he watches his fiancè place tender kisses down his neck and collarbone as their clothes are being removed slowly. He's unraveling from Shoyo’s kisses and caresses and Kozume feels like he's melting. The world is fading, draining of all color but Hinata, standing in the sunlight once their eyes meet.

“Shoyo...put it in…” the blonde whispers through his lustful haze, giving himself to Hinata completely. 

_ I'll make love to you _

_ Like you want me to _

_ And I'll hold you tight _

_ Baby all through the night _

_ I'll make love to you _

_ When you want me to _

_ And I will not let go _

_ Till you tell me to _

At first the thrusts start out slow so Kenma adjust to having such a big thing inside him again. His soft pleas for more only arouse Hinata more, and his pace quickens with each thrust. His senses are spiraling uncontrollably after his prostate is struck by Shoyo’s thick shaft and a loud cry fills the room. Hinata melts inside at the sound since he caused that wonderful sound yet again, and keeps thrusting into that same spot just to hear his boyfriend cry out his name as he moans. Their climaxes seem inevitable as their bodies move in sync while the sex seems endless. With one final thrust, the two of them release at the same time and time seems to stop afterwards. Kenma’s face is bright red once they’ve come down from the euphoric high since he feels warm cum inside him, but that worry vanishes once their eyes meet a lovingly, passionate gaze.

No words need to be exchanged at this point; simply looking into each other’s eyes is more than enough proof to portray their emotions. Words are useless in moments like these, a simple creation of man to convey inner feelings. However, most men are too simple and can’t comprehend something as complex and deep as love. Love is a very complex emotion, and words could never do it proper justice.

The crisp autumn morning. A clear autumnal blue sky or that clear deep blue sky of autumn. The warmth of the sun on people’s backs, dispelling the autumn chill. A clump of golden leaves at the top of the green tree heralding the coming of fall. Golden edged leaves, leaves nipped by frost, golden trees with here and there a red maple lending its brilliant scarlet color to the scene. The rustle of golden leaves under the trees. The delighted barks as the neighbor’s two dogs dove through the pile of leaves, chasing each other round and round and scattering golden leaves everywhere on their yard. A certain house is a terraced house ten blocks from the Kageyama residence, small but large enough to fit at least five people. The exterior is an off-white color and the roof is a deep shade of jet black. Faint smoke rises from the brick chimney on the left side of the home, and a steel fence surrounds the property. The front door is a simple metal door with the address number on the top of it with a gold mailslot slightly off from the center.

Akaashi is visiting while Hinata is at work. He and Kenma are snuggled on the couch with tea cups in their hands. Everything in the living room looks opulent from the gleaming wood floors covered in loving throw rugs to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall of floor to ceiling windows that faced a slope and then a sunset. Nothing else.

“Kenma, I took your advice and moved out,” Akaashi explains over the phone to his best friend, “but Kuro-san won't let me work.”   
  
“Keiji, that's great. I'm happy for you, I also agree with Kuro because you do so much, but how is Mika handling the transition?”   
  
“Better than expected honestly. She adores Kuro-san, too.”   
  
Kozume looks shocked, knowing that little girl doesn't warm up to strangers easily. He also notices how happy his friend sounds whenever he talks about Kuro. It reminds him of the way Keiji talks about his daughter. Kenma can easily tell Akaashi is head over heels for Tetsurou. “Tell me how it feels to be in love with Kuro.”   
  
“It feels like draping clothes that came straight out of the dryer on your overworked and exhausted body. The way something so familiar can make you feel so fresh and so renewed. Can rest so perfectly on your curves and hug onto your shoulders and makes you feel complete...” Akaashi reddens when he realizes what he just said, “that was embarrassing…”   
  
A slightly awkward silence eventually takes over the conversation. The duo usually takes advantage of the quiet because Hinata and Mika are way too loud most of the time, especially when they’re playing together. The blonde is the first to break the silence after a moment. “Isn't it a good that you're in love?”

Kenma understands how his best friend is feeling. When he first fell for Hinata, he wasn't himself. It was great but he felt like he could fly. After he returns home from his day with Keiji, the blonde is greeted with a trail of rose petals. Kozume decides to play along and follows the trail to his and Hinata’s bedroom to find his boyfriend wearing a suit, sitting on the bed.

“Shoyo…? What's all this?” Kenma asks as his cheeks heat up, especially after seeing he's matching Hinata’s red face.

“Kenma, I love you with all my heart. We’ve been with each other since high school and my love for you grows more and more every single day. You are beautiful, lazy sometimes, but definitely a caring person and you're always there for me 100% since we've met. You let me break down the walls around your heart and came into my life with your beautiful self and your video game collection. I can’t imagine my life without you, and I even went through your overprotective family, aka Akaashi who's totally scary, to ask you this question. Kozume Kenma, will you marry me?”

“Of course, I will…” Kenma whispers through his tears.

  
He quickly pulls himself together and blows out the candle Hinata lit. Kenma pulls off their clothes and the newly engaged couple make love until they pass out from exhaustion, engulfed in their own passion.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll Make Love to You - Boyz II Men  
> Toxic - Britney Spears


End file.
